1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION:
The invention relates to internal axis rotary piston engines.
2. PRIOR ART:
Engines of this type are generally known, for example, from FIGS. 22 and 27 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,355. These machines are constructed in such a way that their external rotors always laterally cover the space surrounded by an axial, inner rotor disk, so that the axially adjacent working spaces are sealed relative to one another. According to FIG. 27 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,355, the gear driving connection is arranged between an internal rotor pair and an external rotor pair in the space enclosed by the rotor disk. However, where there is to be a radial support between two axially adjacent external rotors, there is an axial, inner partition rigidly connected to the machine casing, in which is mounted the shaft of the internal rotor and which radially supports two circular ring-like, axial, inner external rotor disks by means of a cylindrical inner body shaped thereon. However, such a partition prevents the direct axial connection between two external rotors via a circular ring-like rotor disk and leads to a more complicated casing construction.